1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Universal Serial Bus (USB) device, and in particular relates to a USB device that dissipates heat.
2. Description of the Related Art
USB devices have been miniaturized and simplified. FIG. 1 shows a conventional USB device 1, wherein the USB device 1 has been miniaturized and simplified. However, along with decreased dimensions, the functions of the USB device 1 are also being enhanced. For example, a chip, such as a wireless network chip, of a USB device may comprise high operating speed and power. Accordingly, however, heat generated from such a USB device would increase due to the enhancements. The USB device 1 comprises a plastic or metal housing. Thus, heat generated from a chip therein, raises the temperature of the housing, which provides discomfort to users.